Rinku
Rinku (鈴駒) is a child-like demon from the Dark Tournament, a close friend of Chu's and currently an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. He is voiced by Yoshiko Kondo in the original Japanese and Kimberly Grant in the FUNimation English dub. Appearance Rinku has brown hair, parted down the middle, with each section spiked at an angle. He has three pink stars tattooed just below his left eye. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt, with a red sleeveless over it. He also wears jeans, sneakers and occasionally a large, red and yellow striped cap on his head, with a blue, puff ball on the top. Personality Rinku has a rather child-like personality. He called fist fighting "playing" and only uses his yo-yos when he is fighting seriously. He greatly underestimated Kuwabara and called Yusuke an idiot, making him sound like a bratty kid. In the fight between Yusuke and Chu, he is seen on the side lines throwing annoying and smart mouth remarks, playfully stating that Yusuke didn't stand a chance against Chu. At the end, Yusuke manages to gain Chu's and Rinku's respect. In a later episode, he is seen with Chu, Touya and Jin saving Keiko and an unconsious Yusuke from a horde of glory hungry demons. Although he isn't quite the bratty little kid he used to be, his boyish attitude has not left. Despite this, he seems kind. He can be quite critical of others, especially Chu which often results in him getting smacked by the tall demon. Even though he was ashamed at Chu for falling in love with his opponent and losing, hypocritically the exact same happens to him. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga As the first round begins, Rinku and Kuwabara step into the ring first. Kuwabara takes his stance, and Rinku flies into the air to perform a barrage of kicks. Kuwabara however, find that Rinku was leaving a trail. Kuwabara manages to counter, though, punching Rinku on the top of his head. Seemingly, the attacks are too much for Rinku, but he quickly moves behind Kuwabara and kicks him in the back of the head. Rinku thought that he broke his neck in that attack, but Kuwabara gets up. Angry, Rinku, changes tactics and reveals eight yo-yos. Kuwabara thinks he has the upper hand and attempts to slash the yo-yos, but the strings curve and move around Kuwabara to attack him. Rinku attacks with the toys, and then uses the strings to tie up Kuwabara. He flies Kuwabara up in the air, then throws him down to the ground. Kuwabara uses his sword as a pole vault, though, to stop the fall and attack Rinku. They hit each other at the same time, knocking each other out of the ring. Rinku gets back in the ring after 5 counts, but Kuwabara is too busy talking to Yusuke to get back in, leaving Rinku the winner. 'Demon World Tournment Saga' Rinku is later seen training under Genkai, along with Chu, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Touya, and Suzuka. His fighting techniques improve greatly, becoming an A class demon. He enters into the Makai, but doesn't get very far. According to Touya, Rinku was seduced by his opponent, Sasuga and lost. Later on in the series, although it is not shown, he goes on to help train other fighters. Techniques/Moves *'Serpent Yo-Yos' (Devil Yo-Yos): Rinku's yo-yos are not mere toys, as they actually respond to his demon energy. In his own words to Kuwabara, "you trying to cut them down with that sword is like... grabbing snakes bare handed." When the opponent is hit, it appears that they are being shocked with electrical surges. He can manipulate the strings, curving them, and wrapping them around the opponent. He seems to take a huge liking to lifting them up to extremely high places up in the air, and then making them come crashing down. :*'Walking the Dog': Rinku makes the Yo-yos ride the ground towards the opponent with a lot of destructive force. :*'Devil Yo-Yos:' is one of Rinku's attacks in Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament. Rinku jumps in the air and makes 8 Yo-Yos attack the opponent. :*'Around the World': By wrapping the Yo-Yos around his opponent Rinku can lift the opponent then slam them back into the ground. At first he could only control his eight yo-yos with his ten fingers, but after becoming an A-class demon, he learns to control eight additional yo-yos, using his toes. While he trained for, and later participated in the Demon World Tournament, he doesn't advance very far. 'Relationships' [[Chu|'Chu']]: Rinku first met Chu when the drunk demon saved the kid from a band of demon thugs. Although they're friends, Rinku and Chu are often seen quarreling. [[Kuwabara|'Kuwabara']] : The first person Rinku fights in the entire series, Rinku has little to no respect for Kuwabara. Although Kuwabara demands a rematch, the two never interact after Rinku wins the match. [[Yusuke|'Yusuke']]: While he was cheering for Chu, Rinku took it upon him to go out of this way to throw smart ass remarks at Yusuke's dispense, saying that Chu was the toughest one on the (Rokuyukai) team, and that Yusuke didn't stand a chance. When Yusuke beats Chu and stands up for him against a crowd of blood thirsty demons, Rinku gains a large amount of respect for him. They go onto become friends. Kotei: Rinku's love interest in the series, but she would have none of it. She finds him very annoying, but flattering while he chases her around the stadium during the Demon World Tournament. 'Quotes:' "Hey there, Zeru! I was just saying how-di-do to our enemies." "You trying to cut 'em down with that sword is like...grabbing snakes bare handed." "And now that he's powering up, you'll be just another chalk mark on his wall." "This is it! Finish that idiot, Chu!" "Say, guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" "Man what a hypocrite he turned out to be. Ever since the Dark Tournament all he said was 'I gotta train so I can beat Urameshi!' Then he gives it all up for what? Only a nice pair of legs and a cute butt, that's what!" Trivia *Rinku's name translates to "Bell Piece." *Contrary to popular belief, Rinku and the other 5 fighters recruited for Yomi are not A Class Demons and are actually S Class. This is proven as Shachi, Hokushin and Kiri, S Class Makai Generals have Rei-Ki of 36,000-89,500 while Jin, Chu, Toya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka and Rinku all have Rei-Ki of over 100,000. Category:Characters Category:Demons